1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to snow plows, and more particularly, to a mounting means for a side wing plow.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Side wing plows of the type described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,357,766, issued Nov. 9, 1982 to Croteau et al, have a forward side wing mounting bracket or post located near the front end of the vehicle and a rear mounting post located generally behind the cab of the vehicle. A mounting frame is generally mounted to the frame of the vehicle for mounting the rear post of the side wing plow. The front bracket can either be mounted to a front plow mounting frame or to an extension of the vehicle frame. In any event, the vehicles on which the side wing plow must be assembled vary in dimensions from model to model. The vehicle frame can be higher or lower, and the distance between the front end of the vehicle and the location of the rear post can vary depending on the location of the cab and other accessories.
Thus, the distance between the front and rear posts when assembling the side wing assembly can vary, and the angle of the plane including the side wing blade support arms and the rear post relative to the axis of the vehicle and the side wing blade will change, thus requiring customizing of the rear post mounting frame in order to accommodate the angle of the plane and thus the rear post. It is evident that the rear post must be mounted such that the carriage is in line with the side wing support arms.